Lost and Alone Full version
by Joshua Ashikira
Summary: This is the original story. luffy falls overboard ad Zoro is the one to save him but the ship has been washed to sea. They end up spending time alone on an island and some unexpected things begin to happen...Rated M  MA  for a reason, YAOI CONTENT!


_**This story is dedicated to Lord Kelvin. **_

_**Anime: One Piece**_

_**Pairing: Luffy x Zoro**_

_**Rating: M (for good reason)**_

_**Set: during episode 64.**_

_**Note: this is the proper version written by Joshua Ashikira, just so you know I'm not stealing it from him. it is his and his alone, I'm just the poster in this case. Enjoy!**_

_**Summary:**_

_**What if during the snow storm Luffy was sent overboard and only Zoro saw? Zoro goes after Luffy but when they get back to the surface, the ship has sailed away with the wind and the crew hasn't noticed the two missing passengers. So Zoro has to swim with the unconscious Luffy to an island close by to wait for a rescue. All alone on an uninhabited island, many things can happen...**_

_**Lost and Alone**_

Zoro blinked open his eyes and looked around with still sleepy eyes. The wind whistled loudly around the ship as the crew raced around trying to stop the ship from capsizing. Luffy was standing on the edge of the main mast tying up some rope as a large gust blew over them.

Zoro watched the wind pick up the straw hat, Luffy's terrified expression and then the boy leap out to catch the hat. Then he watched, as if in slow motion, as the wind caught the boys' slim frame and threw him out to sea. The splash seemed to echo in Zoro's ears as Luffy sunk below the heaving ocean.

No one else had noticed the sudden attack on the captain so the swordsmen leapt into action. Dropping the blanket around his shoulders he grabbed his swords before running out to the end of the main mast. Taking a breath Zoro jumped, diving into the water and aiming downward toward where he could see the pale face of Luffy sinking slowly. Luffy's eyes were clenched shut and hands pressed against his mouth to hold in air and, even as Zoro watched, the last air left those soft lips and Luffy fell limp, sinking even quicker.

Zoro swam quickly through the water, cutting through it before he reached Luffy, still and pale. Wrapping an arm around his slim waist, the older male pushed upwards towards the surface and safety. The waves didn't help him get back to the surface, the water crashing down pushing them back into the icy depths that would be their grave if he didn't hurry.

Suddenly he looked down to a tug on his shirt. Luffy's eyes opened slightly, filled with relief and trust for the swordsmen, he was trusting his life in Zoro's hands because he knew Zoro wouldn't fail. It was Zoro after all. Zoro watched as the boy's eyes slid shut once more but the grip stayed strong, aiding to his determination. Concentrating his strength, Zoro swam them both to the surface and broke through the water, gasping in air. Luffy coughed, water dripping from his mouth but he didn't regain consciousness, having been under for a while.

Zoro sighed, tightening his grip as he looked for the ship. When he spotted it his eyes widened. Their ship was in the distance, pushed by the winds further away each second. The crew hadn't even noticed the two missing members. Cursing silently, the male looked around and spotted a small island nearby. Shifting Luffy to his back, Zoro swam toward the island where they would have to wait until the others finally realised they were no longer there.

It was just under an hour later he reached the sand, dragging himself up into the shade of the trees with Luffy still attached to his back. Zoro collapsed there, lying still in the shade until he sat up, pulling Luffy off and laying him on the ground. The boy hadn't spoken or regained consciousness since they had surfaced an hour ago. Zoro stood up glanced around the island. Small with a good load of trees bearing fruit. There were small noises of life as well but it turned out to only little snails. He almost laughed, Luffy wouldn't be too happy about that, no meat.

Zoro turned back to Luffy and stilled at the soft snoring noise emanating from the boy. He fornwed and then stormed over yelling

"Wake up you moron!"

Luffy blinked open his eyes and looked up at his first mate before he suddenly yelled

"ZORO!"

Zoro was sent tumbling backwards as the smaller boy launched himself off the sand to hug him tightly around the neck. Zoro lay still in shock, Luffy's breath falling on his neck before the boy sat up and asked

"Umm Zoro, where are we?"

The swordsmen sighed and sat up, Luffy still sitting in his lap. He could feel his face heating up as Luffy looked at him, eyes wide and head tilted ever so slightly to give him a childish appearance. Coughing to cover his embarrassment, Zoro said

"I don't know where we are but the others haven't even noticed us gone yet. We may be here a while."

Then Zoro looked at Luffy and added

"Oh you'll love this; there is no meat on this island at all."

Luffy's eyes widened as he gaped like a fish. Mouth opening and closing several times before he suddenly started to cry. Zoro's face showed all the shock he felt at seeing his happy-go-lucky energetic ever smiling captain cry. Tears flowed down his slightly tanned cheeks, head bowing as he sobbed softly.

Unsure what to do, Zoro knelt beside the crying boy, wondering why he was crying. It wasn't over the whole no-meat thing was it?

"Luffy, please stop crying. We'll be fine, I promise." Zoro shifted awkwardly at the situation, he didn't know how to comfort a person. Then he looked down as a soft voice said

"I'm not upset Zoro, I'm happy that I get to be here with you. At least, I'm just glad that I'm not alone. Thank you Zoro."

Zoro couldn't have been more surprised if Luffy had just said he was a vegetarian now. He sighed and Luffy gasped when Zoro suddenly wrapped his arms around his shoulders. The two just sat there in silence, enjoying the others company. Luffy shifted slightly in Zoro's arms as before he asked

"Can I touch you Zoro?"

Zoro looked down, wet streaks still lining the boys face as he nodded, face flushing lightly. Where had that come from but he wanted Luffy to be happy so he agreed. Luffy's slim fingers trailed up his arm, tracing the dips of his muscles before travelling upwards over his neck and chin. Zoro stayed perfectly still, face going red as Luffy traced his lips and then the captain smiled. The hands left Zoro's face and pushed on his chest with force enough to throw Zoro back onto the sand. He began to yell at the boy before Luffy straddled his hips, leaned forward and kissed him.

Zoro froze in shock as a warm tongue traced his lips, asking for entrance to which Zoro gave in, his mind forgetting the fact this was his captain, as he kissed back feverishly. Luffy gasped at the sudden reaction and Zoro took that opportunity by thrusting his tongue into Luffy's mouth, tasting the moist cavern as his hand slid up the boys shirt.

Luffy moaned when Zoro's hand found his nipple, squeezing it lightly between his fingers and rolling it. As Luffy's back arched, Zoro slipped the annoying obstacle known as a shirt over his slim shoulder to latch his mouth onto the nipple, hand playing with the other. The younger male was panting, their positions switched now with Zoro leaning over Luffy. The swordsmen's hand slid down, tracing the small but powerful rubbery muscles rippling under the skin, until he reached the bulge forming in Luffy's pants.

Luffy bit his lip as Zoro bushed over his erection, holding in the moan that threatened to escape him. Zoro suddenly smiled down at him and said

"I take that as a challenge." Luffy's eyes widened as his pants were pulled down and off so he lay fully naked under Zoro. Luffy smirked as he stretch his arms out and pulled Zoro's cloth off his body before the male realised he had done it. Zoro blinked and grinned down at the smiling captain as he leaned forward, brushing their erections together.

"Luffy, I'm going to make you moan my name and you won't be able to hold it in."

Luffy shook his head, a trickle of blood running down his chin from biting his lip so hard. Zoro smirked before he slipped a hand behind Luffy and pushed a finger past the ring of muscle there. Luffy gasped loudly, back arching so far Zoro thought that anyone else's would have broken in half. Zoro grinned as Luffy panted, slipping another finger in and scissoring the male until he writhed under him. Luffy's skin was covered in sweat and his eyes were lidded with lust as he moaned loudly, unable to hold it back like Zoro had promised.

Zoro smirked at the adorable expression before he removed his fingers. Luffy actually whimpered at the sudden loss before he felt a much larger object push against his entrance. Zoro looked at him and began to ask

"Are you sure Lu-" before he was suddenly sheathed entirely in Luffy. The cheeky rubberman had pushed downwards.

"Ah...Luffy...cheeky bastard..." Luffy clung to his neck and whispered

"That's right now move." Zoro pulled back and looked at him questioningly. Luffy simply stretched his cheek with a smile saying

"Rubberman remember. No pain at all. Now move." Zoro still didn't move until he found himself on his back with Luffy above him. The boy smirked and somehow looked evil and damned hot at the same time as he rocked his hips.

Zoro moaned as Luffy rode him slowly at first before pounding himself down onto Zoro's member. Zoro threw his head back in a silent scream as he came hard, spilling his seed deep into Luffy's body. Luffy stopped and collapsed on top of Zoro, weak and exhausted until he yelped. Zoro wrapped his hand around Luffy's manhood and said

"I'm not done yet, you haven't come have you?"

His hand slid down and then back up, teasing the younger male who panted and gasped, begging for mercy until he was tipped over the edge when Zoro jerked his hips up at the same time as he squeezed the tip of Luffy's erection.

Luffy moaned loudly, screaming Zoro's name to the night sky before he collapsed once more. Zoro chuckled and hugged the boy to him tightly. He felt Luffy's breath blow over his hot skin before Luffy muttered something.

"Hey Zoro?"

"Mmm.."

"I'm hungry."

Zoro blinked and sighed as he replied tiredly

'Sleep now and eat later." Luffy grumbled at that but agreed since he was still a bit sore. He lay back down, head on Zoro's shoulder before he fell asleep.

_(Next morning)_

"Zoro, wake up! Zoro!"

Zoro groaned and opened his eyes to see Luffy grinning down at him. sometime during the night Luffy had dressed them both because he was back in his clothes.

"What Luffy?"

Luffy was jumping up and down as he pointed out to the ocean and Zoro looked to see a ship sailing toward them, Luffy's skull and hat grinning at them. They could see Usopp and Nami waving to them as Luffy waved back, laughing and full of energy once more.

The two boarded the ship and they set off once more. Luffy sat in the kitchen tossing food down his throat. The others were also there, happy to have their captain back. Sanji finished cleaning the dishes as Nami asked

"So you two, what did you do on the island?"

Luffy looked up at Zoro before Zoro shrugged and Luffy said simply

"Nothing much."

_**Thanks for reading he note at the bottom of the error-filled one dedicated to the ass Kelvin. Hope you enjoyed the story in the end.**_

_**See you guys around**_

_**Joshua Ashikira **_

_**[Extra:**_

_**Please look at my forum if you feel the same about the fact Kelvin shouldn't delete others stories simply because he wants to. it holds information on some stuff as well about how he actually works. **_

_**Thanks. J.A] **_


End file.
